GARA GARA POKEMON GO
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Naruto lagi ketagihan main game yang lagi nge-hype ini. Sampai akhirnya Ia harus berurusan dengan senpai nya yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto demi mengumpulkan pokemon? Just Read it, hanya ingin ikut meramaikan SasuNaruDay2016 (Pairing SasuxFemNaru)


**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, author cuma pinjam**

 **Paring Sasu x FemNaru**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje**

 **(Disini Naruto seorang perempuan dan tanpa ada tiga garis di wajahnya)**

 **GARA GARA POKEMON GO**

Naruto menatap layar smartphone nya bosan, saat ini dia sedang berada di pekarangan sekolahnya, Ia meluruskan kaki nya dan merebahkan punggungnya ke pohon Sakura yang bunga nya sudah berguguran, maklum ini sudah akhir musim semi. Sudah hampir 3 bulan dia menjadi murid di Konoha Gakuen ini, tapi sepertinya Ia masih belum bisa mendapatkan seorang sahabat. Bukan, bukannya Naruto dimusuhi di sekolah barunya ini, hanya saja terkadang Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu autis dengan gadget nya sehingga terkadang sering menolak ajakan beberapa teman wanita nya walau hanya sekedar membeli makan siang di kantin.

Yah, salahkan si manusia kekinian ini, si gadis berambut pirang bermata biru safir ini sepertinya benar-benar terjebak kedalam dunia game online nya. Rasanya belum juga lama Ia baru berhenti memainkan otome game yang bisa mengubah pedang menjadi _Ikemen_ , yah saat itu Naruto bertekad akan berhenti memainkan game itu saat dia berhasil mendapatkan Mikazuki Munechika, dan sekarang Ia malah terjebak dengan game baru yang lagi nge-hype ini apalagi kalau bukan Pokemon Go. Rasanya Ia bahagia sekali saat bisa merealisasikan angan-angan nya untuk menjadi Satoshi, menjadi seorang Pokemon Trainer adalah salah satu impian absurd nya saat kecil.

Nah, sekarang apa masalahnya? Masalahnya adalah sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto belum mendapatkan satu pokemon pun. Ia baru dapat mengumpulkan 3 jenis Pokemon, dan dari ketiga jenis itu Ia masih belum berhasil mendapatkan Pikachu. Yang baru ia dapat adalah, Bulbasaur si pokemon berwarna hijau muda yang terdapat tumbuhan seperti bawang di punggungnya, pokemon ini Ia dapatkan saat pertama sekali meng-install aplikasi Pokemon Go di smartphone nya, yah anggap saja bonus. Pokemon kedua yang berhasil didapatnya adalah Caterpie si ulat yang Ia dapatkan saat berada di kebun milik kakeknya Jiraiyya, Ia tak menyangka saat disuruh memanen tomat Ia malah mendapatkan pokemon itu. Pokemon yang ketiga adalah Charmander, pokemon berjenis reptile yang namanya terinpirasi dari nama salamander yang menurut mitos zaman kuno hewan ini tahan dibakar dengan api. Memang kekuatan pokemon jenis ini adalah api, tapi tidak juga mesti Kantor Pemadam Kebakaran lah yang menjadi PokeStop nya, Naruto sampai harus bersitegang dengan 2 petugas pemadam kebakaran saat dirinya hendak menerobos masuk ke kantor tersebut karna sesuai dengan petunjuk di Pokemon Go sang Charmander ada didalam. Tak tahan terkena jurus Puppy Eyes no Jutsu milik Naruto, akhirnya kedua petugas itu membiarkan Naruto masuk, dan menangkap apalah itu pikir mereka.

Memang ketiga jenis pokemon yang sudah didapatnya bukan lah pokemon yang masuk kategori langka dan legend, tetapi Naruto sudah cukup berbangga diri bisa mendapatkan 3 jenis Pokemon dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu. Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel di rok sailornya. Ia membuang sampah bungkus roti melon yang menjadi makan siangnya tadi. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, kemudian kembali fokus ke layar smartphone nya.

"Cih, masa disekolah ini tidak ada satu pokemon pun?" erang nya frustasi

Ia kembali fokus pada layar smartphone nya dan berjalan tanpa arah, Ah, masih ada 15 menit lagi waktu tersisa sebelum kembali masuk ke kelas. Seketika smartphone nya bergetar, Ia meng-klik kotak persegi putih yang ada di pojok kanan pada aplikasi Pokemon Go, Nearby. Safir sebiru langitnya membulat sempurna saat melihat notifikasi bahwa terdapat PokeStop yang tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri saat ini, Ia melihat jenis Pokemon yang ada di layar.

"Squirtle eh~, Yoshh, aku akan menangkapmu!" teriaknya kemudian, untung saat itu jalanan sedang sepi sehingga aksi noraknya ini tidak ketahuan oleh murid-murid lain

Naruto berjalan mengikuti petunjuk dari smartphone nya, sesekali Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri nya hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi orang yang menuju tempat yang sama dengannya sambil memegang smartphone, karena bisa dipastikan itu pemain Pokemon Go juga. 10 menit berjalan, sampai lah ia di tempat yang diyakini adalah PokeStop.

"Pantas, selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya, ternyata PokeStop nya berada ditempat ini" gumamnya pelan

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di gedung A, gedung ini memang sedikit terpisah dari gedung-gedung lain di sekolah nya dan cukup jauh dari kelasnya yang berada di Gedung C, yaitu gedung untuk anak-anak kelas reguler. Gedung A di khususkan untuk anak-anak yang berada di kelas unggulan, gedung ini terdapat 3 lantai, lantai satu untuk kelas X dan laboratorium, lantai 2 untuk kelas XI dan ruang music, dan lantai 3 untuk kelas XII dan ruangan OSIS. Murid kelas unggulan tidak terlalu banyak, hanya terdapat 2 kelas disetiap tingkatannya dan masing-masing kelas hanya memiliki 20 siswa. Dan disini lah Naruto, sedang berdiri di dekat ruang OSIS yang bersebrangan dengan toilet pria, yah TOILET PRIA.

"Kuso, aku tahu ini pokemon jenis air, tapi tidak mesti juga kan dia berada di dalam toilet, dan terlebih ini toilet pria!" gerutu nya dalam hati

"Arghh, bagaimana ini? Apa aku masuk kedalam saja? Tunggu dulu Naruto, sabar, kau bisa masuk saat bel masuk berbunyi nanti, karna saat itu pasti toilet ini sudah sepi dan kau bisa masuk"

Naruto menatap sekilas ke arah toilet, Ia bisa melihat Gaara senpai yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, yah walaupun kelas unggulan dan regular terpisah tetapi mereka dapat bertemu karna sekolah hanya memiliki satu kantin. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dan berdoa agar dirinya tidak dicurigai oleh para senpai nya disini, beruntunglah karna sifat cuek murid-murid kelas unggulan, sehingga tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran Naruto yang cukup mencolok. Mungkin karena Ia berdiri di dekat ruangan OSIS jadi beberapa murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya mengira Ia ada keperluan dengan OSIS.

Teng, teng ~

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu Naruto berbunyi, dan demi sebuah pokemon Ia melewatkan pelajaran Iruka Sensei. Ia melirik lorong yang sudah sepi, dan kembali menatap ke arah toilet di depannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya secara kasar, Ia memantapkan kaki nya melangkah menuju pintu toilet pria yang diyakini nya sebagai PokeStop.

"Ayo Naruto, masuk lah, tunggu apalagi, cepat selesaikan ini, dan kau bisa kembali ke kelas" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri

Dan disinilah Naruto, di dalam toilet pria. Ia mengangkat layar smartphone nya dan memberi akses aplikasi Pokemon Go untuk menyalakan kamera smartphone nya. Dengan gesit Naruto melemparkan Poke Ball nya kearah pokemon buruannya, dan gotcha Ia mendapatkannya.

"Yeah, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu!" teriaknya tanpa sadar

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya seseorang dengan nada nya yang sedikit tinggi

Tubuh Naruto refleks menegang, Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik smartphone nya ke arah dada nya. _Mati aku!_ pikirnya, perlahan Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara baritone itu. Perlahan Ia membuka safirnya, safirnya bersibobrok dengan oniks sekelam malam itu, Ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu toilet dan jangan lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dada nya. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Pemuda Raven ini, Naruto yang bisa dibilang minim pergaulan saja sangat kenal betul dengan pemuda ini, Uchiha Sasuke sang Ketua OSIS.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku sedang bertanya sedang apa kau disini Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya nya sekali lagi, tapi kali ini nada nya sedikit melembut

Naruto terlalu takut, Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, sampai melupakan satu fakta yang penting yaitu, bagaimana senpai nya ini tahu nama nya padahal Ia hanya lah murid baru dan Ia merupakan murid kelas regular.

"Ano, gomen Uchiha senpai, sebenarnya aku disini hanya untuk menangkap pokemon" aku nya seraya menunjukkan layar smartphone nya kearah Sasuke, Naruto memilih jujur

"Jangan banyak alasan, bilang saja kau ingin mengintip para senpai mu disini kan? Sampai-sampai kau sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk diam-diam memotret mereka"

"Bukan, Uchiha senpai, aku tidak serendah yang kau pikirkan, jujur aku kesini hanya untuk menangkap pokemon, lihat ini lah pokemon yang baru aku dapatkan" jawab Naruto seraya menunjukkan pokemon yang baru saja didapatnya

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya, memikirkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya Ia menatap Naruto dengan seringai kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bersalah, kau sudah berani berkeliaran di Gedung A, membolos jam pelajaran, dan sekarang kau malah masuk kedalam toilet pria, kalau aku memberitahu pada guru kau bisa bayangkan apa hukuman yang akan diberikan padamu?"

"Ano, Uchiha senpai berbaik hatilah padaku, jangan laporkan pada guru, aku tidak mau kena hukuman, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau jangan memberi tahu pada guru"

"Apa saja?"

"Yah, apa saja!"

Skak Mat. Naruto kau sudah masuk kedalam jebakan sang bungsu Uchiha, lihatlah seringaiannya semakin melebar.

Sasuke menundukkan sedikit wajahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Naruto, perlahan Ia mengarahkan bibirnya mendekati telinga Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan nafas sang senpai di lehernya yang menimbulkan sensasi geli di tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacar ku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada seduktif tepat ditelinga Naruto

Sasuke segera menarik wajahnya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi gadis pirang didepannya, wajahnya telah merah sempurna seperti buah tomat kesukaannya.

"Tapi senpai, itu …" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, SENSEI .." Sasuke setengah berteriak sembari memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu toilet

"Wakatta yo, wakatta!" Naruto berusaha menutup mulut senpainya dengan kedua tangannya

Sasuke menyeringai dibalik tangan sang kohai, Ia sudah bisa membayangkan hari-hari nya kedepan akan menjadi lebih menarik, setidak nya di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini.

Naruto hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menatap Sasuke, perlahan ia menarik kedua tangannya yang membekap mulut sang senpai.

"Sekarang kembali lah ke kelas mu, dan ingat nanti sore aku akan menunggu di gerbang sekolah, kita akan pulang bersama"

Naruto menatap sang senpai yang perlahan menundukkan wajahnya kearahnya, dan ~

Cup

Kedua safir Naruto membulat sempurna saat Ia merasakan bibir sang senpai menekan bibir peach nya, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat namun sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak diluar normal.

"Jaa ne" ujar Sasuke seraya meninggal meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membatu akibat ulahnya barusan

Perlahan Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, sensasi ciuman dari Sasuke masih terasa dibibirnya. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali, Ia mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Argghh, bagaimana bisa aku ditembak dan ciuman pertama ku dilakukan di dalam toilet pria, ini semua gara-gara Pokemon Go, aku nggak akan mau bermain ini lagi!"

######

Read and Review

Hallo minna san, jumpa lagi dengan Hatake Aria

Fic ini hanya oneshoot, tiba-tiba kepikiran aja buat fic untuk meramaikan SasuNaruDay2016, walaupun gak masuk kriteria gak apalah yah, seperti yang tadi dibilang hanya untuk ikut meramaikan SasuNaruDay2016. Dan Pokemon Go, ah~ itu game yang lagi nge-hype sekarang ini. Author juga ikutan main. Hehehehe

Tapi yang penting kalau main jangan sampai membahayakan diri dan orang lain yah, misal berhenti ditengah jalan hanya untuk menangkap pokemon. Kalau lagi nyetir yah fokus nyetir dulu.

Oh iya, maaf yah, bukannya update My Dear Nanny tapi malah posting fic baru. Tenang saja Author janji dalam minggu ini akan update chap terbaru.

Sekali lagi mohon kritik dan sarannya yah :)

Peluk cium Hatake Aria :3


End file.
